A new beginning
by XaLo
Summary: -HIDASHI-Alive!Tadashi "Hey? You okay, kid?" He realized he had been staring at the other male and he quickly averted his stare, feeling completely mortified and like he'd just had done something he shouldn't have. Which he technically had because he didn't recall that staring at a stranger and imagining said stranger to be a smoking hot piece of meat was something you should do.


**Hey there!**

**So before anyone get's some sudden ideas and starts hating on this ship, let me just announce that I had no intention to board this boat in the first place. This ship simply dragged me in along with the angst and need to comfort Hiro after his loss... and voilà! I now have nothing better to do in my life than writing incest.**

_not that I haven't written incest before but shh.._.

**I'm not really sure how this came to be, it just did. I wanted to do some one shot AU so I went ahead and made one, however this might be more than just a one shot since the end just can't end like that…Anyway I went ahead and created an AU where Hiro and Tadashi are around the same age and aren't really brothers, and Tadashi is a sexy piece of meat that works with selling parts and metal at a junkyard. Yes.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Big hero 6.  
>Also rating T 'cause I'm paranoid.<strong>

**((Keep in mind that my native tongue isn't English, so there's bound to be grammatical errors and misfits in the text. Thank you!))**

* * *

><p>The early mist of freshly fallen rain still lingered in the damp air, adding to the already gloomy autumn afternoon.<p>

The city was quiet, unnaturally quiet even, and its atmosphere was just slightly uncomfortable for the young boy who unwillingly trampled onwards through the seemingly transparent city.

Hiro Hamada was your regular over confident and obnoxious teenage country boy who had only recently moved into the populated city San fransokyo with his aunt. It had been shocking for him to say the least, because while all the new technology and advanced machines practically living amongst other people in the city and was a part of the populations' daily activities, it was a complete different matter from where he came from.

The country side had never offered Hiro a chance to experience the fascinating technology like those from the bigger cities, but somehow the young boy had still managed to grow an unnatural addiction towards the components and electrical knowledge.

It was admirable for some, and while Hiro himself grew even fonder of his hobby the more his aunt began to worry for his social side.

He did not have friends or social connections towards anyone else than his aunt, which he was seemingly okay with even though his aunt knew it was mainly because of his ever growing insecurities.

Whilst his age was debatable regarding his intellect, Hiro Hamada was only around 7 years old when he had constructed and built his first fully functional machine, namely a toy-bot. (Which he later named Eddie after his then present idol Thomas Edison.) This toy acted more like a companion in crime than an actual toy, which had Cass both happy and concerned for she had lost count on how many times she'd caught them trying to steal from the cookie jar.

Having robotics as his favorite and most interested hobby, Hiro had never stopped constructing them. However because of his limited amount of resources such as metal and important components, Hiro was left with only documents and papers on all of his grand ideas and inventions.

However whilst Hiro himself had his problem, his aunt had her owns. Her hands were always busy and either carrying a ball pen or a steaming pot of hot water. Or both.

Truth to be told Hiro had never seen his aunt Cass taken a vacation or a day off, which not only affected her negatively but Hiro as well.

Being the over achiever as his aunt was she still was no robot, she could only manage that much stress and her endless hours of work didn't make matters that better for her.

So around Hiro's 16th birthday they had packed up and left through the door; yearning for a new experience and in hope for a better life in the big city.

It was approximately 2 month since their spontaneous act of moving took place and Hiro had not even once left the safety of home until now; fearing for the unknown outside and the over growing mass of human activity.

However thanks to his intellect he did not need to attend school, neither at the country nor in the city. Besides he was more than satisfied behind closed doors; surrounded by his constructions and models.

Alas luck doesn't tend to be on his side in the slightest, so in the end when his resources runs short he'd have to leave his simple habitat and go out to the unknown; a task he'd rather not face alone.

So he browsed around the web in a desperate attempt to find a suitable place that sold scrap metal and the preferable parts that he needed for his projects, and after some time he founds a match that reached all of his expectation; if not even a little more.

The shop was not far from here, perhaps 15 minutes by foot, and the material they sold was at a reasonable price.

"Baymax, huh?"

Having the name of the yard and all of de details dealt with, he'd hopped down the stairs from his room and then stalked towards the kitchen in hope that his aunt would be willing to go with him

However Mother Nature once again not only ignores his begs for mercy, she also shoves him hard to the path of realization. His aunt Cass was horribly preoccupied with the café and could not make herself skip todays work if they wanted to have food on the table tomorrow. He could not ask of her to come with him, which would be horribly self-indulgent and egoistic if he did.

Knowing that he had no friends or other relatives near Hiro simply accepted the fact that he'd have to go on this mission alone. And who knows, maybe destiny had something in store for him once he'd passed those wooden doors and went out to the wilderness.

Now, well Hiro could with certainty say that no, destiny did not have something in store for him at all.

As mentioned earlier, the weather was damp and uncomfortable whilst the people throughout the city were almost completely absent from the streets.

Had he perhaps taken a wrong turn and ended up in a bad part of the town?

No, that couldn't be it. The bigger roads all lead to the center of the city, and he was currently walking alongside the sidewalk on one of those said big roads.

Besides, the map on his phone kept telling him that his destination was within 200 meters walking distance. There was no way he was lost.

…..So why was his phone telling him that his destination had been reached when all there was in sight was the city's dump and some skyscrapers?

Hiro both sighed and gritted his teeth in annoyance before tracing his hand through his long strands of black, messy hair. Gosh did he need a trim or what?

It didn't make any sense. Why would his destination be in the middle of the street when neither stores nor scrapyards were anywhere to be seen…? Perhaps he'd taken a wrong turn after all?

Feeling immensely discouraged and disappointed with himself for getting lost on his first time out alone, Hiro turned around and began walking with a slow pace towards his home.

"Stupid phone…" he murmured peevishly and absentmindedly took one last glance at the wooden surrounded buildings.

It was perhaps luck that had decided to share some of her fortune, or it could have been destiny that finally granted him his happiness, because now when he looked closer at the 'city dump 'it was in fact not a city dump.

It was a junkyard. The junkyard he'd been searching for. It even had its own sign and everything!

"Baymax's scrap and junk yard." He read the big, bold letters written on the wooden sign. "How could I've even missed this?"

He happily strutted towards the entrance, feeling both content and proud of himself that he had managed to find it without someone's help.

…Well, besides from the phone, but that's not the point.

The fence surrounding the yard was broad and high, making it impossible for Hiro to see inside despite his sudden spurt of growth that he'd went through with not too long ago , but once he got to the opening he eagerly opened the gates and scanned the entire area.

It was smaller than what he'd thought it would be comparing to the fences that surrounds the place, but it still held lots of pieces and metal that covered the majority of the yard.

It didn't smell as bad as rumors had foreboded it to do either; rather it was this familiar scent of home and nostalgia from his childhood. It brought him happiness and some reassurance and he knew that this place was the right yard for him.

There was a crooked path which he had to follow, and surrounding him was either a mountain of parts and scraps or some cars; some new and some rusty old. It made him feel small, yet it pumped his veins with so much adrenaline and excitement that he had a hard time walking a simple straight line.

After a few more meters he noticed a …cote?…or a small cabin? Honestly he didn't know what it was, but it was certainly not something of which he'd never seen in the city before.

It was a very petit house with no door and it was entirely made out of wood; like those houses you see in the middle age's movies, and upon further noticing Hiro saw a full functional workbench with lots of tools sprawled everywhere on said bench.

It was like stepping into the actual middle ages, and Hiro would be lying if he said that it didn't excite him even more.

"Hello, I am Baymax. How may I be of service?"

The voice had not been threatening in the slightest, in fact it had been sounding genuinely concern, but with Hiro having his mind high up in the blue skies he had become unaware of his surroundings and presence of another human being, thus leading him to jump and scream from surprise.

"AHh—Crap, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snoop around, I—" he cut himself of curtly upon inspecting the bearer of the person who'd frighten him.

Or should he say robot?

Or was it even a robot? It certainly didn't look like one.

It was big and round, its color white except for its eyes and…mouth?

Certainly this could not be a robot. It looked like a big, walking marshmallow.

"Ehhm, h-hello.." Hiro started slowly, uncertain of how to proceed.

The what-Hiro-guessed-was-a-robot seemingly blinked and took a small step towards the boy, leaving Hiro even more uncertain of the situation, but strangely enough he was not feeling frightened.

"Hello. You seem to be troubled. Are you in need of an advice?" the robot asked, its voice echoing around them.

Hiro stared dumbfounded at the machine before scratching his head in confusion. "Ehm, no. Not really, no."

"You have no need to fear. I will not bring you harm. In fact, I prevent harm from happening."

The machine and Hiro both were quiet for a second, both inspecting each other in either curiosity or wonder.

"So…You're not mad?" the question was dumb, Hiro knew, but the air was stiff and needed to be rid of all the tension.

The robot crooked its head in what seemed to be confusion. "My creator did not program certain emotions of which he thought were unnecessary for my purpose. I do not know how to become mad."

Well, that certainly was appropriate and convenient. Hiro mentally relaxed upon hearing that. The last thing he'd wanted now was to get into trouble and have his aunt worry.

However what the robot had said had trigged his interest.

"You said creator…Is this creator of yours here? Does he or she own this yard?"

The robot seemed to flinch suddenly with a small spark of stars visibly cracking around its neck, and even if it might just have been a short circuit gone bad Hiro could've sworn that the robot itself actually flinched.

Suddenly the robot moved forward towards the boy-too close for Hiro's liking-and before it spoke the same sparks which he'd seen just seconds earlier reappeared.

"Hello, I am Baymax. How may I be of service?" It repeated once, not waiting for Hiro to reply with an obvious confused question before repeating the sentence again.

"Hello, I am Baymax. How may I be of service?"

"Hello, I am Baymax. How may I be of service?"

Hiro grew worried, and not for himself but for the robot.

Had he accidentally broken it? But he hadn't even touched it!

"Hello, I am Baymax. How may I be of service?"

"Nono, I didn't do anything. How can you be broken? Are you broken?" Hiro questioned in horror while frantically messing up his hair even further.

However the robot did not stop repeating the sentence over and over again, causing Hiro to almost run away in absolute fear of getting blamed for something like breaking it.

"Please stop saying that. I know now! Your name is Baymax! Yeah, good! That's good!" the boy assured while wishing for a miracle and praying that this stupid robot would quiet down already.

He wouldn't want the 'creator' to find him like this with a robot that looked like it costs a fortune.

"My name is Hiro. Hiro Hamada." he introduced himself, not really knowing why but it felt necessary and simply polite to share his name with the robot who'd shared his first.

However the robot didn't stop with its cycle and continued to repeat the same sentence over and over again.

Hiro was beginning to grow desperate now. What would he do? What should he do?

Then a thought struck him and he moved a bit closer to the robot still chanting the same sentence, and now when Hiro was close he could see the malfunctioning problem that must be causing this.

Right in the crook of its neck there was a blue wire that had somehow gotten loose, and Hiro figured that if he could put it back into place then perhaps he could save the situation.

Remembering the cabin with tools Hiro quickly ran to get some of them then hurried back to the robot. If it was just a wire loose then it was no biggie; he'd built many machines with many cables and wires before. Tucking one back inside to its rightful place was something of a minor task for him.

Having thought that Hiro gathered the tools in his pocket and quickly straddled the robot on its back, climbing along its surface and reaching for its neck.

"There now, hold still." The boy ordered calmly and fixed his bangs out of the way before fishing for a tool in his pocket.

He worked slowly and with care; taking each step towards success with time and will. It was a lot more complicated than what he'd thought it would be.

The principle was the same as when he builds his own robots. He knew were the cables goes and he knows how to get them there, but the base of this robot was something of which he'd never seen before.

Clearly this creator was someone with a lot of time on their hands. A lot of time and with lots of money.

Nevertheless Hiro was more than relieved when the robot stopped with its chanting. Now it was quiet and unmoving, which Hiro didn't know if it was a good sign or not, but he was halfway there, almost complete. He couldn't stop now!

"Just need to put thiiiiis…." he licked his lips before biting it, a clear sign that he was concentrated. "Just a little more—"

"Hey! "A voiced echoed strongly around the yard and Hiro almost fell down in surprise.

The voice, which Hiro now recognize to belong to a man, was getting closer. "Get your hands off of Baymax!"

It was without a doubt Baymax's creator. This wasn't good, but surely the guy would understand if Hiro explained himself, right?

"I'm sorry, but it's not like you think! I'm trying to help him, he—" he began but came to a halt once he'd turned his head to look at the other man.

Whoa.

"Really? I'm sorry to say but what you're doing right now does not seem to be of any help for him. At all."

Just whoa.

The man was tall, slim and seemed to have a fairly athletic body despite working with advanced andnerdy technology. His hair was dark, short and laying neatly on his head even though the rest of him looked like a miner.

His torso was bare and showed a good pack of muscles and his legs were dressed in blue baggy jeans, all in all which looked fairly filthy too, but that's something to expect when you work with machines.

The man was beautiful. Truly beautiful.

But the most stunningly of all with the man's appearance was his face. It was ordinary, yet it was not. It had a sharp and painfully attractive design whilst his eyes were probably the most gorgeous thing Hiro had ever seen. They shone with compassion and wonder, with generosity and truth. It was as if his whole aura emitted a certain atmosphere of serenity and suddenly Hiro found himself fantasizing about how this attractive man preformed his heavy work.

How his hands would skillfully glide against the cold metal as he grinded it and how warm his body would be because of the temperature in his lab. How his sweat would glister against an open burning fire and how immensely attractive he would be—

"Hey? You okay, kid?" Hiro realized he had been staring at the other male and he quickly averted his eyes to the ground below him, feeling completely mortified and like he'd just had done something he shouldn't have.

Which he technically did because he did not recall that staring at a complete stranger and imagining said stranger to be a smoking hot piece of meat while working was a thing you should do.

"Y-yeah, totally!" the voice crack was unmistakable and fully audible, making Hiro clear his throat in a horrible attempt of brushing it off. "I mean, yeah I was-uhm, just checking you out—I mean, him out. This guy…" He nodded down towards the robot as a very red blush started to bloom across his face.

The man seemed to inspect him for a moment, his eyes looking stern and hard but quickly turned soft and more at ease after only a short moment. "Who are you?"

The younger boy fidgeted awkwardly on the back of the robot but managed to answer without a voice crack this time around. "I came here to ask for some parts for a construction of mine, and then I ran into this guy" he patted Baymax's arm, hoping to make the story more believable if he did. "and he suddenly started going crazy on me; repeating a single sentence like 20 times. So I thought that I could… Y'know, help him out…" he explained, feeling more embarrassed than ever once he was finished.

The man simply raised a brow at his explanation.

Hiro sighed and groaned inwardly. "Look, I wasn't trying to break him or anything. I just figure—"

"No, not that," he cut Hiro of swiftly. "I believe when you said that you only wanted to help, but…" there it was, that stare, like he was inspecting him, judging him.

Then Hiro understood what this man had trouble comprehending and he simply groaned. "Just so you know I'm 17. Meaning not 13, 14 or 15. I'm not a kid. "He explained curtly and swiftly jumped down from the big robot.

True to his theory the man smiled and nodded in understanding. "You sound like you've had this conversation before." he laughed.

Hiro laughed along with him, sensing a weird kind of fluttery feeling in his stomach upon hearing the man's laugh. "Oh, believe me, I have." he assured.

The man smiled. "I wouldn't take you for a tech nerd though. Both because you look so young and because it's not a relatively popular subject in school."

"Yeah well, I don't go to school, so…there's that." He admitted rather awkwardly, knowing that the other man was sure to judge him.

Why did he even say that anyway? It was a personal matter and a very much private one at that! Why would he go and simply tell a stranger that he didn't go to school?

"Yeah? Then I must say that you've done a great job in educating yourself in the art of nerds." The man simply laughed again while wiping his hands against a cloth hanging by his hip.

"And as a fellow nerd we should at least get acquaintance, right?" he suggested happily and brought a friendly hand up and towards the younger. "I'm Tadashi. Fellow nerd in robotics."

Hiro wasn't exactly sure how to react at first, since he'd never thought that such a beautiful being could ever be interested in becoming friends with him. However he discarded the negativity for just a moment before giving of a genuine smile and taking the other's hand.

It was remarkably soft despite all the small scars and burns on his hands, but what really hit him was the warmth that flowed into him the moment he grasped said outstretched hand.

He had not realized he'd been simply shaking his hand and staring into nothingness until Tadashi cleared his throat; effectively breaking his trance.

"Oh, sorry I'm—"

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada." The familiar voice spoke from behind him, making them both jump in surprise. "You're name is Hiro Hamada." It spoke, addressing Hiro who simply sighed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, thank you Baymax. Because I wouldn't have remembered my own name unless you were here to tell me." he mocked hotly, currently hating the robot for ruining his chances of looking somewhat decent in front of Tadashi.

Not that he wanted to look good for him or anything…

A bit flustered and awkward Hiro returned his gaze to Tadashi and smiled somewhat uncertainly.

"Yeah, like he said, I'm Hiro. Fellow nerd in robotics." He shook Tadashi's hand, feeling the familiar warmth spreading in his chest as Tadashi offered a genuine smile.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Hiro."

* * *

><p><strong>This ship holds me tight in its nasty little claws, alright?<strong>

**I'm not entirely sure how often this will be updated, however considering that it's currently in the middle of the winter holiday I'd say it's pretty safe to assume that another chapter will be up shortly!**

**Not in a hurry? Leave a review and make my day! :D**


End file.
